


Immortal

by themayqueen



Category: Hanson (Band)
Genre: Character Turned Into Vampire, Dreams and Nightmares, F/M, Minor Character Death, Vampire Bites, Vampire Turning, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-03-27
Updated: 2001-03-27
Packaged: 2019-02-09 00:31:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12876345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themayqueen/pseuds/themayqueen
Summary: Taylor meets a mysterious woman late one night.





	Immortal

I sigh, and lean back in my chair. We have just finished an amazing concert, and I need to relax. Once I get to sleep, everything will be fine.

I can feel a presence in the room, and I look up to see a girl standing in front of me. Her hair is long and black, her eyes a dark shade of brown -- almost black -- and her lips are a shade of burgundy that I don't think I've ever seen come naturally to anyone before. She wears all black.

"Who are you? Why are you in here?" I gasp, slightly scared. I haven't seen a girl quite like her before.

She walks closer to me and purrs, "Amarantha."

"Ama what?" I stand up, ready to escort her out of the room.

"Amarantha," she repeats. "It means immortal."

I go back to the second question. "Why are you in here?"

She walks even closer, backing me up against a wall, "I want you."

I try to free myself from her grip, but I can't. She leans in and kisses me forcefully. Her lips feel like none I've ever kissed before; firm and a little bitter. Her lips move to my neck and I feel a sharp pain. I try to open my eyes, but as soon as they adjust to the light of the dressing room, everything goes black...

My eyelids feel heavy when I open them. I can't see anything but black. Which really isn't much to look at.

Then the girl appears. What's her name? Amarantha?

She looks down at me and smiles. "And now I have you."

I try to take a breath, but find I that there is no air in the room. Strangely, I don't feel like I need the air anymore.

"What are you talking about?" I manage to say.

She smiles once more, "You're mine now. You're a creature of the night. A vampire."

I curl up into a ball, frightened, and try to recite the Lord's Prayer, but stumble as if I didn't have it memorized.

"Father who a-a-art in Heaven

Hallowed be Thy n-n-name..."

She looks down at me with disgust, "That won't help you now, Taylor. Hmm...you need a new name."

Amarantha walks slowly around me, examining all aspects of me. Finally, she comes up with a name.

"I've got it! Ambrose! It means immortal, just like my name."

The name is nice, I think.

She bends down and picks up a piece of broken glass. She holds it up to my face and instructs, "Look at your new self. Go on; don't be scared. You're beautiful."

I look in the glass. It's me, but it's not me. The man in the mirror has brown hair, with a touch of gold and red, and eyes a murky shade of greenish black. His skin is very pale, and I instictively think of Zac and Isaac teasing me about not having a tan. My family; what will they do without me? My stomach turns when I realize I can't return to them as a vampire.

Amarantha senses my nervousness, I'm sure, but she doesn't say anything about it.

"Go on, now. Be a vampire. Be Ambrose."

And everything fades...

I find myself back at the theater, this time outside. The wind is cold, but I don't shiver. Hearing giggles, I turn to see a group of girls a few yards away. I walk over and grab the prettiest, a petite blond, by the arm. I lead her into the alley and only when we reach the end does she speak.

"What are you doing?" she whimpers.

My only reply is to kiss her. It's tough to kiss with my fangs, but I manage. At first, I only kiss her lips, but then I lay a gentle kiss on her neck. It's not enough. My teeth dig into the gentle flesh and I taste blood. Under other circumstances, my weak stomach would kick in, but not now. I slap a hand over her mouth to silence her cries, but my efforts aren't needed. Her life is gone; it now flows through my veins.

Only when I see her frail, lifeless body hit the ground, do I realize what I've done. For the third time, things go black...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I hear myself let out a scream that curtles my own blood.

All I can see is darkness. I look up at the shadow in front of me and say, "Amarantha?"

"No dumbass, it's Zac."

"Zac?"

"You remember, your handsome younger brother?" My eyes begin to adjust and I see that I am in our hotel room.

"Bite me." I reply, then shudder when I realize exactly what I had said.

"As inviting as that sounds, I'd rather not. So what were you screaming about anyway?"

I look up at his smirking face and say, "I dreamed I turned into a vampire, and I killed a fan."

"That's it Taylor, no more reading Anne Rice before bedtime."

His evil laughter feels the room and I can't help smiling back, if only from relief.


End file.
